


【丧病脑洞系列/水仙铁】你是我的（上）

by shengluo01



Series: 丧病脑洞系列 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superior IronMan
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Superior Iron Man Fix-It, Tie Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: 究极铁人Superior IronMan :AnthonyMCU铁人：TonyAnthony/Tony年龄操作有，Tony目前年龄在21岁，Anthony38岁alpha Anthonyomega Tony道具play，绑缚play，高潮控制，伪双龙，伪3P之后可能会有触手（。）





	【丧病脑洞系列/水仙铁】你是我的（上）

结束那场该死的扯皮会议，Anthony踏入家门的时候已经过了九点。  
距离他离开已经有十二个小时。  
想着自己那个处在omega发情期，却又死撑着的恋人。他缓慢地抽出那条黑色领带，辛辣刺鼻的金属硝烟气息随着他的行走一路释放，主卧中蜷缩在被窝中的人影感知到他的到来时开始颤栗，浅浅的呜咽声断断续续地响起。他一步一步地接近目标，那团被子因为空气中越来越浓郁的信息素抖得更加厉害。他就像捕捉到猎物的猎手，好以整暇地欣赏玩弄他的战利品。  
唰地一下，他掀开被子。被绳索绑缚的青年不适地闭起眼。艳红的的绳索由项颈开始缠绕在白皙的肌肤上。绳索蜿蜒游过脊背，将青年的双手反缚在身后限制了行动后，又分为两股绕过他的臀部缠上对方的大小腿，绳结在青年的膝弯里做下标记后又往下捆住了他纤细瘦弱的脚踝上。侧躺的姿势让他那两团被绳索特意勒出来的屁股软肉更为引人注目。上面残留着红彤彤的印记，那是昨晚他在对方身体内驰骋的证明。  
青年讨好地歪过头蹭了蹭他的掌心，黑色的口球填补了绳索从未探索过的区域，那些多得盛不下的涎液落在青年的脖颈上，在灯光下泛起一片粼粼光泽。他沿着青年股缝一路摸到昨晚进入过的位置，那双棕色的大眼睛里满满的求饶——窄小的穴口可怜兮兮地含着一个硬梆梆的道具。他在给昏睡的青年清理时并没有导出他射在对方omega巢穴里的精液而是用工具堵住那些液体。那个形状是螺旋纹，尺寸颇大，而且还带有自动旋转冲击G点功能的按摩棒可是他亲自做出来的宝贝。他的小omega恋人嘴上说着拒绝可爱极了被那根按摩棒肏屁股。他走之前就开了三档，看床单的濡湿程度，他的小爱人可是渡过了好几发干高潮呢。  
他握住青年形状优美翘立的性器撸了两发，掌心下的身体立刻不安分地扭动起来。这让Anthony一掌拍在对方的的臀部上。青年僵住了身体，不管多少次他永远都不能适应被打屁股的屈辱，但是……但是……  
“你很喜欢这样。”Anthony靠近他的耳边，咬住青年软软的耳垂含糊地说，“Tony，你很喜欢这样。”  
青年，不，Tony色厉内荏地瞪了一眼Anthony，他那双满是泪水和星光的眸子并没有任何威慑力。Anthony的舌尖抵在他的耳洞周围画着圈，这让他敏感得要命。可是他没办法射——他从中午吃完饭就被Anthony压在床上翻来覆去做了三次，Anthony几乎在这三次内让他射出了一天的量。直到他在Anthony多次挑逗下也只会流出稀薄的液体后，Anthony才放过他转而用按摩棒来替代他自己。  
“你会变得很好闻。”这是Anthony装饰完他的身体后在而他耳边说的话。而之后的12小时，除了饥饿感外他的脑子里只剩下求Anthony肏他这一个想法。  
最好肏进他的生殖腔。

他的甬道里被Anthony灌得满满的，旋转肏弄他后穴的按摩棒发出噗滋噗滋的水声。Anthony握住那根按摩棒的尾端，他刚抽出一节，Tony就呜咽着蜷缩起身体，他圆润的脚趾绷紧，脚掌在皱巴巴的床单上蹭了两下又紧紧夹住床单。太过极端的快感让他有一种被玩坏的恐惧，他想哀求Anthony关闭按摩棒的震动，那些螺纹摩擦肠壁造成的快感实在让他害怕。Anthony却一口气拔出那根在Tony甜蜜的穴道里待了一天的道具。突然的空虚感让他不由自主地收缩着身体，被扩张超过12小时的穴口翻出艳红的嫩肉，拔高的呜咽声和渗出的泪水都让Tony变得可怜兮兮，有一瞬他真觉得自己会攀上天堂。眼前闪烁的白光让他超负荷运转了一天的大脑进入极限的休眠状态，他不知道Anthony是什么时候解开束缚他手脚的绳子，又是怎么把他摆成跪趴的姿势——他只知道，他渴求着Anthony的信息素，他渴求对方用力鞭挞他的身体。  
就像Anthony说的，他喜欢这样。  
Anthony还是没有解开他的口球，并不是因为他不想和Tony接吻，只是Tony的嘴在被封上的时候才会流出好听的声音。那些像受伤的小兽一样呜咽哀鸣就足以让Anthony的家伙再硬几个回合——他本身拥有的绝境就足以延长他性事的时间。他们刚在一起没多久，Anthony每个晚上都会里里外外狠狠肏弄这个年轻的omega。Tony有很长的一段时间内一直带着Anthony的军火气息，他自己的巧克力香反而淡不可闻。也许受到那些日子荒淫无度行为的影响，Tony对性爱的渴求上瘾到无法自拔——他不止一次含着Anthony发明的小道具跑进工作室敲敲打打。Anthony的工具就和他人一样，霸道又聪慧。有好几次，那些让Tony又恨又爱的工具深入他的屁股，戳弄最深的腔口。最开始Tony并不知道每天塞进他屁股里的银白色跳蛋就是Anthony的液体盔甲，直到Anthony把他按在实验室的墙上，穿着液体盔甲和他来了那么一发……那一次共感上的双重快感和Tony满脸泪痕的样子给Anthony留了很深的印象，他时时刻刻寻找机会和Tony用盔甲来上一发，年轻稚嫩的身体在Anthony的多方调教下绽放出诱人的魅惑。Anthony大方的给予Tony盔甲的权限，在Tony和他的液体盔甲合二为一时，特制的盔甲轻而易举能让Tony达到高潮。  
就比如，现在。  
失去巨大填充物不满的后穴叫嚣着要被强大的alpha进入。沾满润滑剂的手指在他身体旋转按捏，两根手指搅动着他柔软黏腻的肠壁，带出一波又一波的清液。不知道是发情期的淫水还是过多的润滑液，噗滋噗滋的声音让Tony面颊通红。冰冷的机械手握住他挺翘的臀辦，Tony慌张回头，一块黑布由上往下兜住了他的眼睛。Anthony火热的手掌按压着他的肩颈令他放松。被剥夺的视线使得身体更加敏感，他可以清晰地感受到一个和Anthony尺寸差不多的大家伙一寸寸地嵌入他的身体。不同于Anthony的体表温度，那个大家伙冷得让他哆嗦。被解开的手颤颤巍巍地去拉眼睛上的布，但是Anthony的手握住了他的手腕。  
他的拇指在Tony鲜红的唇上研磨，Tony颤得厉害，在他体内长驱直入的家伙正打算突破omega最隐秘的位置。Anthony的大脑和盔甲的联系让他清晰地感受到汇聚淫液的地方正一股股地浇灌着他液态金属形状的龟头。他俯身，青年浑身上下都是情欲的印记，胸前的果实红润成熟等待他人采撷，腰和屁股上到处都是红红的掌印。软软的小肚子受到按压时Tony会尖叫，Anthony很喜欢用骑乘式的体位，因为他喜欢看Tony柔软的肚子在经受他肏弄时微微凸起的地方——当然，现在的Tony浑身都是清液，有被Anthony抹上去的液体也有他自己的汗水。蒙着他眼睛的黑布已经被泪水浸湿，Anthony想了想，那双创造过无数科技的手轻柔地取出口塞，Tony呛咳了一阵，他好不容易获得自由的说话权。Anthony的共感盔甲只是插到了他的生殖腔，并没有进行活塞运动。这好歹让青年适应了不少。他喘息着平复自己胸腔的波动，对Anthony说：“你是想搞3P吗？”  
“当然。”对自己的性癖供认不讳，Anthony握住自己的性器抵在Tony的唇上。青年张开唇，迎合身后突兀的撞击，他一口将Anthony的大家伙含到了底——Anthony的尺寸实在惊人，虽然Tony没有给其他人口交过但也知道Anthony的持久力和尺寸都是少有。他无法做到完全吞咽，Anthony性器戳弄他喉咙的感觉令他不适地眨着眼。  
眼前仍然是一片黑暗。他只能凭感觉让自己的双手握住Anthony的性器，强烈的金属味刺激着他的鼻腔，作为被标记的天性，omega靠alpha的信息素刺激就能湿得不像话。被他内壁捂热的家伙开始了行动，生殖腔被大开大合的撞击与Anthony同时肏着他口腔的节奏让他呜呜地说不出话只能被肏得浑身通红。  
他的双手，同样制造过无数精美机械的双手握着Anthony的根部抚慰揉捏对方的阴囊，Anthony发出舒爽的喘息，他的手指穿梭在他的发间，按着他的后颈让他吞得更深。同时共感盔甲得到了Anthony的只能，他开始变得更大，那些凸起的小点随着每一次深入刮蹭着他的肠壁。棕色的眼睛不敢置信地瞪大，在Anthony把沾满口水和涎液的阴茎从他嘴巴里拔出时，尖锐的叫声才在屋中响起。  
“你喜欢这样。”Anthony捏着他的后颈，他不介意Tony的口腔中还留着那股膻腥味，他吮吸对方发红的舌尖，将自己的津液与对方交换。Tony在Anthony的共生盔甲再一次涨大时抓住Anthony的胳膊。他摇着头，不停地重复着：“做不到的。”  
“这是尝试。”Anthony凑过去亲了亲他那双让所有人都心动的焦糖色眼睛，“相信我，你会喜欢的。”  
巧克力的香味浓郁起来，发情期的omega很快败在alpha的专制下。可惜Anthony太过清楚另一个自己——隐藏在那双眼睛下的期待就是最好的证明。他让共生盔甲的胳膊一左一右抓住Tony的大腿，把对方摆成M字型后，他在和Tony接吻吮吸着那张特别会吸的唇舌时，又往Tony的屁股里塞了一根手指。  
被充分扩张的内壁热情地欢迎Anthony的手指入侵，盔甲以这样抱着Tony的姿势又猛烈地肏了怀里青年数下，直到青年的欲望高高挺起，顶端渗出的液体变成稀薄的白色。松软的穴口有不少白色泡沫溢出，Anthony给自己撸了两下，就着Omega发情时流出的粘液和他上午留在青年体内的精液插了进去。


End file.
